nintendo3dsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:J. Severe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendo 3DS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nintendo 3DS page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Joemario13 (Talk) 21:07, September 29, 2010 Adopting Wiki Good job on the wiki -- I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 17:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Logo I think we may be violating copyright with our logo. Respond on my talk page. Mr. Grille (talk page) 19:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I believe Nintendo owns all rights to the 3DS logo. Mr. Grille (talk page) 19:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC) True. We should tell them. I'll get right to that. In the meantime, what are your qualifications for admin? Mr. Grille (talk page) 19:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna be here a LONG time. What about rollback? Mr. Grille (talk page) 19:46, April 22, 2011 (UTC) 3DS Do you have one? I got mine today. Mr. Grille (talk page) 20:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I got a software update with a new 3D music video. It's "Ok Go" by White Knuckles. Mr. Grille (talk page) 20:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yep. BTW, I got LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars with it and plan on getting Pilotwings Resort on Sunday. Mr. Grille (talk page) 20:38, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Is Nintendo Video free from the eShop or is it added through update? I really don't care about the release date. - Looney Tuner 16:36, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Merging Could you contact 3DS Wiki about a merge? We lose a bit of traffic to them, plus our wiki is much bigger. It would be nice to have their address redirect to our site so users won't get there instead. Mr. Grille (talk page) 15:10, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Review Column How about we create a weekly review column written by me? I have a lot of things to review. Mr. Grille (talk page) 15:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps a 'Review Newsletter.' Mr. Grille (talk page) 15:20, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes. BTW, we just need to tell the staff our case at Community Central, and they take care of the merge. We MUST tell them that the people at that wiki are inactive. Let's head there. Mr. Grille (talk page) 15:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Via talk page. If it isn't the right place, they will tell us where to go. Mr. Grille (talk page) 15:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Sannse, Brandon Rhea, Dopp and Sarah Manley are the most helpful. Mr. Grille (talk page) 15:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) First of all, Sannse is a she. Second, send the request to . If you would like, contact more staff, but the email responds REALLY quickly. Mr. Grille (talk page) 15:37, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat I have requested chat to be turned on here at Community Central so we won't have to go back and forth via talkpage. Approve this below so I can give the people there a link. Mr. Grille (talk page) 10:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat is a place where we can have conversations without using talkpages. It saves a lot of time. You can try it out at Community Central. So in my first message, simply state, "Approved." Mr. Grille (talk page) 21:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Affiliate with VG Wiki I'm pretty sure you've read this on Joemario13's talk page so I'll make this brief. Do you want Nintendo 3DS Wiki to become an affiliate of us? iSodium, VG Wiki Creator (Talk) 22:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I have already affiliated with Nintendo Wiki and Enchanted Folk Wiki. So I'll put a link to Nintendo 3DS Wiki on my home page and affiliations page and you can put a link to my wiki on your home page (or affiliations page). iSodium, VG Wiki Creator (Talk) 23:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Dang Pokémon 3DS leaked pic 4.jpg Pokémon 3DS leaked pic 3.jpg Pokémon 3DS leaked pic 2.jpg Pokémon 3DS leaked pic 1.jpg I saw a comment you left on a 3DS website about this game and I was gonna ad a page about it to the wiki, but you beat me to it. Anyways, what do you think about the game so far? I'm extra hyped considering it's the same person from XD Gale of Darkness and it's in 3D! I don't care if it's a port, i'm just glad to see the orre regoin. I wonder if it will have Generation 4 and 5 Pokemon in it, and also if they'll make the rest of the games like this instead of using sprites. If they do, I wonder what a hoenn region remake would be like. Dan is here 01:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Let's meet in chat. I'll be there. Mr. Grille (talk page) 23:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Nintendo Stream I call the Nintendo Stream wiki! I made the "Nintendo Stream" wiki just in case thats what the system is called. Dan is here 05:09, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Meeting 2 Sorry about canceling the last meeting. I had to go somewhere. Anyway, can we meet in Chat? Mr. Grille (talk page) 19:35, May 4, 2011 (UTC) If I'm not availiable at the time you get back on, I have a message: Can I be an admin? We are starting to get more contributors. Mr. Grille (talk page) 19:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm in chat now, waiting. Disco Cat (talk page) 20:05, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Unhappy The photo I put was from the 3DS version!!!!!!!!! Did you not see the Circle Pad instructions on the right? You need to look at pictures more carefully before you delete them. Sir Wikilot (talk page) 11:44, May 21, 2011 (UTC) No, it definitely was the Circle Pad. Sir Wikilot (talk page) 13:50, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Cartoon network punch time explosion Thanks severe I be glad to help. Speaking of Cartoon Network, can you tell me how to delete that Looney Tunes photo I accidentally added? I'd appreciate that. Tell it to my talk page. - Looney Tuner 19:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion - Yes, I would like you to delete it. Thanks! - Looney Tuner 17:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) New logo for you! Hey J.Severe, I've created a new logo for your wiki: If you choose to use it, please give credit. --iSodium, VG Wiki Creator (Talk) 01:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Here's a better version of the logo: Better Version :) The older one you'll notice that it has a straight gray line on the K, in this version it is removed. When I tried uploading a new version of the image on this site, it wouldn't change from the old to the new. Oh well, be sure to use the one in the link whenever you use it. iSodium, VG Wiki Creator (Talk) 22:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Aren't going to use the new logo I've made for you? It'd be a shame to let such a fine logo go to waste, you know. Anyways, remember to take the image from the link "Better Version :)". Looks like my latest revision of the image finally updated to the better version, so disregard the crossed off. --iSodium, VG Wiki Creator (Talk) 01:18, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Wish and you shall receive. This logo is a nice 250x26. Enjoy! :) --iSodium, VG Wiki Creator (Talk) 21:47, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, I'm uploading an higher quality version of the logo under the File:Wiki-wordmark.png file. – ISodium (Talk - - Video Game Wiki) 18:42, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind, I forgot you have to use the Theme Designer to update the logo. Here's the new version if you want to use it, I just updated the File:Nintendo3DSWikiLogo_by_ISodium.png: – ISodium (Talk - - Video Game Wiki) 18:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Also here's an white variation for use on sites with black or dark backgrounds: Nintendo 3DS Wiki Logo - White Font – ISodium (Talk - - Video Game Wiki) 01:50, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Metal Sonic artwork for Sonic Generations. SEGA released it here i'm rendering it, think it should go in the Generations gallery? Or not because it's only artwork/a model? From what I read,You fight him in both versions. So if he is in the 3DS version, should he be added? Also, Sonic CD is confirmed to be in this game, one of my favorite Sonic games! Alternate Phineas 21:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, i'll stick to screenshots then. Speaking of them... Just got a bunch with Chemical Plant zone from Sonic 2. (Sorry, they were ripped from a magazine, so they're bad quality) Alternate Phineas 04:16, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Ugh *facepalms* since you mentioned it, I went back to the article and realized I misread the article... they're from the Console version, but there are pictures of the special stages which are only on the 3DS version. Alternate Phineas 20:30, July 14, 2011 (UTC) November Did you realize how many 3DS games are coming out in November? Like Super Mario 3D Land, Cave Story 3D, and Sonic Generations? I'm pretty sure there's more than that to. Also, when you changed the front pages' slider and added the Mario Kart page you forgot to change the title and it still says "Sonic Generations" on it. Everything's Better With Perry 02:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Attention Hi there J.Severe, I'm here to tell you about the merge happening between VG Wiki and Video Game Wiki. The reasoning behind this is due to the fact that both wikis are quite similar and have the same scope. If you would liek to stay affiliated with these two, soon to be one, wikis, please notify me on my talk page at Video Game Wiki. If you would like to discuss this with iSodium, please do so on his talk page at Video Game Wiki. Thank you for your time. – ''Jäzz '' 22:19, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes I've been viewing your pages for quite sometime, but I've noticed that you lack a infobox. I was wondering if I could create a infobox for you with whatever style you like. I could even incorporate tabber into the template, if you wish. --iSodium (Talk) 19:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. If need one or any other template made anytime in the future, don't hesitate to ask. --iSodium (Talk) 19:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) HEY J J stop revising or editing my stuff.Plus the Leaf Green 3DS is real.Go to the 3ds blog.I read it everyday.Also i watch every ninbuzz video and 3dsblog video.U can't beat my records.Plus can u make me an admin.Im really valueble to this wiki.Im going to new york comic con this sunday soooooo ill have lots of info on lots of the 3ds stuff.Plus people say that there is going to be a booth to play with the second c-pad.Sooooooooo just reply. http://thelegendofzeldaskywardsword.wikia.com/wiki/User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here 01:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey J RE Hey J.Just wanted to say ok.I understand.Ill get as much as info as i can from Comic Con.Come online at like 5:00 tommorow so we can have a meeting.Tell all the others to.We should have a business meeting every week to discuss about what we need and what we don't need at all.Other wiki's do it all the time.Also if your a Zelda fan,I need some help with my Skyard Sword Wiki.I'll make you a admin as soon as you be there. Here's the link-"http://thelegendofzeldaskywardsword.wikia.com/" THEY ARE SKINS WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING USERS THAT HAVE THE 3DS not TAKE AWAY INFORMATION FROM THEM.IT WAS VITAL INFORMATION FOR THOSE THAT NEED ARMOR FOR THEIR SYSTEM.HOW WILL THEY KNOW WHAT TO BUY?ALSO,PARENTS NEED TO KNOW THAT NINTENDO SHOW 3D NEEDS VIEWER DISCREATION AND THAT IT'S RATED P-G MOST PROBABLY. KIDS SHOULDN'T BE SAYING THE WORD "PISSED OFF" AND SEEING LOTS OF LADIES THAT HAVE BIG PARTS.THERE WAS LOTS OF SKIN APPEAL IN THE EPISODE.WATCH FOR YOUR SELF ON THE 3DS. http://thelegendofzeldaskywardsword.wikia.com/wiki/User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here 21:56, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Vandalisim Needs to Stop J.Severe, your not doing anything about the vandalisim thats happening.That vandal threatend us now.Read the Mario Kart 7 page.He won't stop and I know why.I've done something to his wiki once that I shouldn't have and now he has found out one of the wikis I edit and now he will destroy it.The only way to get rid of it is by not changing the Mario Kart 7 page until the vandal's IP address is blocked.I will find out the IP and give it to you as soon as possible.He won't stop unless you block him.You should've blocked him when you had the chance.He is a hacker and he has the power to unblock himself.I don't know what you would like to do, but their are many options such as calling the police and informing the company of Wikia.It's your choice.The vandal's name is L-man.I know this because he left his name on the Mario Kart 7page.Vandalisim needs to be taken care of and you don't seem to care.Admins are for stoping vandalisim and revising pages.You only are doing one.Plus your the only admin on the wiki.There always has to be at least two.You seem to only revise the wiki at night, but the vandal strikes in the morning and leaves no trace at the night.By the time you have read this the vandal might've already hacked and destroyed the wiki.You need to choose another admin to take responsibility for the wiki and you don't do that.Choose now or L-man will attack and I know this because he has down it to other wikis.The other wikis are safe because they all blocked him.If you want to know more about L-Man I suggest you go to the Dynowho wiki which is one of the dumbest wikis ever.I already have erased every page on their wiki.So it's you decsion on what to do to the vandal.I suggest blocking him for the wiki forever. http://thelegendofzeldaskywardsword.wikia.com/wiki/User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here 14:06, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Inactive Admin The other admin is inactive.He doesn't take care of the wiki anymore.He stopped.So technically he isn't an admin anymore because he is inactive.If he comes active again then ok.But for now you need to select an admin such as Alternate Phineas,iSodium,or me.Other wikis have five or more admins.We just have one which is you.You adopted the wiki because it was abonded by the inactive admin.iSodium doesn't want to be an admin on any wikis that ask him to be an admin his answer is no.I also asked him to be the admin of my wiki which is the legend of zelda skyward sword wiki.Alternate Phineas has made enough edits to be an admin.He deserves the rights.I'm close to being an admin.I just need to make it to my lucky 100th edit and then I qualify.I'm admins for three wikis. I'd rather chat this out instead of sending messages.So go on chat and let's discusss. Why Are You Interfering? When I'm talking him it's my talk.Why are you interfering? Also it does matter if they are inactive.That means they no longere serve as an admin and has abondened the wiki at his/her user rights of the wiki.I read the whole user agreement and code of conduct page and it clearly states why iv'e said.So basically your wrong.Oh also captions add enthusiasm to the wiki.Captions bring comedy to the wiki.Every wiki I go to has captions.The captions say funny stuff.This wiki should have it to.The wiki alrewady has a dull backround.Why not make a little more intresting and and a picture a caption.This wiki is full of dullness.Let's try to put some inspiration to it and see what happens. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 20:15, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Come to your senses J Severe.You don't seem to understand what I'm saying.Also it's illiegal to read other peoples messages which you seem to be doing.It isn't right to read another users message unless you sent or you have recieved it.I am the only one that is discussing with the inactive admin.You aren't at all.Also, why would anybody care what I send to other users?Only the person recieveng the messages and sending needs to care.Your everywhere.There is no privacy on this wiki at all because you review everything.Every wiki has a humorous side.We have two also.Poking your nose in other peoples bussiness and being strict with everything.Do you even have a 3DS?You didn't even allow me to put a list of Pokemon on the Pokedex 3D page.You didn't allow me to list a list of all the Nintendo Video videos that were published to the application.At least it's still on the page.Before you deleted but I reposted it.I'm not going to report you to the police.Also I can't post a image to for the backround for the wiki because your the only admin.Make at least one more admin to this wiki so we that admin can add the fun and you add all the strictness.That way the wiki will be strict and a little funny in a way.All the information is sometimes deleted by you.Such as the Leaf Green 3DS.It might be happening during the release of Luigi's Mansion.The Flare Red color first was a leaked image but was later confirmed two months later.This might be the same case.Every game needs a page so that the person with a 3DS or the person that doesn't can decide which game to buy and which game not to.Not all of the games are here.Only the games that seem to be "Popular" are.Please listen to this request.With another admin this wiki would be perfect.The wiki's logo seems way off too.That W looks like is just the 3 sideways.That's horible.I can make another awesome logo quick and it will be awesomer than that one.The backround is easy to get.Just let me be an admin for a while so I can do the backround and logo and you can make me a regular user right after that.We can do anything that is negotiable and agreeable on.I'm trying to negotiate so I can make this wiki a hundred times better.Just give me a chance and let's at least agree on one thing.It would be great if we could to everything that iv'e stated above. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 01:37, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Well I live in the United States of America.In America we have a law that clearly states that you cannot read other peoples mail which includes online emails and messaging.Iv'e even been taught it by my science, tech, and social studies teacher a hundred times.I don't where you live but if you live where I live, you should be in jail right now. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 02:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! WHY WOULD YOU ADD OLD POLES BACK? PEOPLE LIKED THE POLES I ADDED.ALSO THESE POLES ARE NEW.OLD POLES SHOULD LEAVE.WHAT COLOR ARE YOU GETTING? ARE YOU SERIOUS? E3 IS GONE.NO NEED FOR IT.IM REVISING IT AND ADDING MY POLES BACK. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 00:05, November 1, 2011 (UTC) PEOPLE WON'T LOOK AT THE OLD POLES ANYMORE BECAUSE THEY'RE EXTREMELY OLD!WE NEED TO REMOVE THEM (Keep some) AND ADD ALL THE NEW ONES! Add your old poles now.I undid the stuff that you did.Also I always watch the old poles everyday and wait for a chance to erase them.I've noticed that no one has ever even vote for a month.It's true.Now people can vote again. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 00:19, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Cave Story 3D comes out tomorrow, you should add it on the front page slider. Everything's Better With Perry 16:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, I would like to alert you that Video Game Resource and Video Game Wiki are almost done merging. However, you have not responded to the previous question on whether or not you want to stay affiliated. Please message me on my talk page there with your response. – ''Jäzz '' 18:33, November 8, 2011 (UTC) J.Severe I WARN YOU.DO NOT ACCEPT JAZZI'S REQUEST.SHE BLOCKS PEOPLE FROM EVERY WIKI.DON'T ACCEPT IT.PLEASE DON'T.I BEG YOU NOT DO.SHE IS A HUGE VANDAL.SHE'S A PROBLEM.DON'T ACCEPT HER REQUEST. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 18:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to point out that I am not a vandal, I am actually a trusted user. I'm not a problem. He's just upset that I blocked him after multiple warnings on Video Game Wiki. I'd also like to tell you that he lied about being an admin, I checked . – ''Jäzz '' 19:15, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I MEANT ROLLBACK.NOW LEAVE! User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 19:22, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I recommend you stop telling me to leave before I get staff involved. – ''Jäzz '' 19:25, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok i won't tell you to leave anymore.You may affilate with our wiki.Just make sure that we don't fight that often anymore.I apologize for what I've said before. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 19:31, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Cave Story 3D It comes out today, can you please add it to the front page? I made the header and everything! Everything's Better With Perry 23:46, November 8, 2011 (UTC) In that case, may I add it to the front page? Everything's Better With Perry 00:28, November 9, 2011 (UTC) *girly scream* I JUST COMPLETED MY LIFE! Guess how! It has something to do with a 3DS game. Everything's Better With Perry 05:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Yup. It's great, especially the soundtrack. The visuals are awesome too, and the gameplay is just as good as it always was. Everything's Better With Perry 02:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello from Wikia Hi! My name is Bob and I am on the content team at Wikia. I was wondering if I could propose an offer. I will help you fix up the main page and help with anything else you may think of (new skin, wordmark, a little icon for the tab called a favicon) if I can put two ads on the sides of the page. This is entirely your choice, so let me know your thoughts! Thanks! Soldierscuzzy 19:34, November 10, 2011 (UTC) *Yes, the ads are game related. 18:21, November 14, 2011 (UTC) *The game calendar, yeah. I actually work on that myself! I'll get it turned on for you today! Thanks for the help, and like I said, if you have any other questions, just let me know! Thanks again! Soldierscuzzy 18:07, November 15, 2011 (UTC) *Hello again. I'm sorry, I guess I was confused about what I was being told to do. All the changes I had to make were to align your home page into columns to better fit the ads that were already on the site. I have already made the changes, because they were very minor. If you do not like them, that's perfectly fine. Just roll them back or let me know, and I'll take care of it. With the changes, the ads will not mess up the text on the main page. I put the polls on the right-side column. If you want those back in the middle, just delete the line of code that ends the left column and the line of code that starts the right column. Sorry for the confusion, and once again, if you need anything else, don't hesitate in asking me! Thanks! Soldierscuzzy 00:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Nintendo Zone Viewer What the heck is "Nintendo Zone Viewer"? I saw it as your favorite title on the friend list. Everything's Better With Perry 09:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the little vacation I took I was out of the country for 2 months because I went somewhere for Thanksgiving, (well I don't know why 2 months just for Thanksgiving).I didn't have a chance to get a information over there because my 3DS didn't seem to connect to any wi-fi connection over there (most probably region locked like local wireless play).I do have some good news....Multiple sites are stating that a new 3DS game is going to be announced in the new Nintendo Power magazine issue of next month.The game isn't by nintendo but by Aksys.I haven't played any games by Aksys but i've heard they're pretty good.I hope we find more news soon.2 months ago the 3DS had so many new things happing but no new big news has not come.The pushing back of the release date of the system wasn't good at all.Now we have to wait longer for the long awaited 3D video recording feature.I hope you find your 3DS soon.If you didn't you could always by the new Legned of Zelda Limited Edition 3DS if your Zelda fan.Plus your old color was Aqua Blue wasn't it?How about trying a new color? User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 02:30, November 30, 2011 (UTC) About the Nintendo 3DS I am getting one for Christmas and I have a question, how good is it? I haven't played it before (friends house, shop, etc.) Can you give me some advice? Thanks. My family and some friends think it is awesome, but most people at my school suggest I shouldn't get one due to it hurts your eyes. I really do not listen to them. Pokemon15 18:56, December 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: 3DS Thanks for the advice! I am glad now that I will get a 3DS for Christmas. Yeah, I heard the Pokémon Rumble Blast is a awesome game, and I asked my parents if I could get it with my 3DS like when you get a console, you always get one game with it. And I saw the trailer, and I thought, EPIC!!! Your epic too as a admin. As I read that you have lost your 3DS, I really feel so sorry for you. I know what it is like to lose something amazing to yourself, I lost my PSP once. And my parents made a charity to help me find my PSP and I found it! I suggest that if your so sad at losing your 3DS, you should make a charity or get a new one. But I suggest charity, because getting another one loses all your money. :) Plus, I would really like to become a admin? Can you tell me how to become one on this wiki? I am already a admin on the Nickelodeon Wiki and Pokémon Wiki. Pokemon15 20:08, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I WROTE YOU THE MESSAGE NOT J.SEVERE.GOODNESS GRACIOUS.I NEVER GET ANY CREDIT.Plus J.Severe, you gotta find your 3DS quickly because the system update is just 4 days away and you'll miss all the fun.These are the holiday games YOU NEED TO GET-Super Mario Land 3D,Mario Kart7,Spider Man:Edge of Time,The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time 3D (if you don't already have it),and all the other games that you think are great. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 01:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC) SYSTEM UPDATE IS HERE! ITS OUT EARLY IF YOU LIVE IN AMERICA! IT TAKES HALF AN HOUR TO DOWNLOAD WHICH REALLY REALLY SUCKS.I HOPE YOU FIND YOUR 3DS SOON TO EXPERIENCE THIS AMAZING FEATURE! User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 03:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Congrats I hear that you found your 3DS.Glad to hear that!Hope you downloaded the system update.I also wanted to know if you could add me to your friend list so we can battle it out in Mario Kart 7 one day.My friend code is 1633-4215-3052. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 22:30, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Gongrats! Hey! Congrats for getting your Nintendo 3DS back! How did you find it? I feel so happy for you! You know, I made posters saying Go to Nintendo 3DS Wiki.com and help find admin, J.Severe's Nintendo 3DS back! Thank you! with a little picture. I got a couple of people on here. I am really happy. Pokemon15 20:10, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm Back!!! Hey J.Severe I'm not sure if you saw this on my talk page but I'm really sorry about leaving the wiki for the last year or so. I'm SO happy with what it has become and the fantastic work you and the rest of the contributors have done. Starting today I'm working on editing again and I hope to be contributing again as much as I can. I'm a bit rusty on my wiki editing skills so bear with me though. Once again sorry about the abandonment of the wiki, and I look forward to working with you! Joemario13 19:50, January 7, 2012 (UTC)joemario13 Blocked User Hey today I added some pages to the wiki in an attempt to recover lost time while I've been away and also made several edits. While working I noticed edits occuring from a "Wikia Contributor" with no name. I checked out the edits and he had completely deleted several pages including my newly added "Mario Party 3DS" page and the "Nintendo 3DS" main page and replaced them with profanity. He also deleted words from the "Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time 3D" page. I promptly blocked him for one month and recovered the pages. I just wanted to notify you of this since you're basically the most knowledgeable admin, and because I wanted you to know that I'm doing my job now. Also, please let me know what I can do to help you with the wiki. Thanks so much again for being the leading man on the site and I'm proud to say I can finally help you with what I shouldn't have left behind in the first place. Joemario13 22:50, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Joemario13 Admins I wanted to double check that me and you are the only admins. I wasn't sure the easiest way to find that out on wikia so I thought you could tell me. Also, please confer with me before giving anyone administrative rights, I want to make sure I know who does and doesn't have them. I hope I don't appear as a control freak, I just want to be aware of who has power on the wiki. I think for now just me and you as admins should work pretty well though. Joemario13 23:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Joemario13 Chat Could we chat on the chat wall, I'd like to discuss a few more things regarding the wiki. Joemario13 23:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Joemario13 New Wiki look So I made some changes to the wiki's appearance but they are temporary, if you and the rest of the wiki don't like them then I'd be glad to edit or undo them. The new logo needs to be edited to a better looking version for sure. Let me know what you think. Joemario13 20:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Joemario13 RE: New wiki look Yeah I was thinking the same thing about the side background so I'll remove that as well as the Read, Edit, Enjoy. And I'll work on a better version of the logo altogether. I agree with everything you said I just wanted to see how it would look with these changes. I get what you said about WIkipedia too so I'll keep that limited. However I feel the articles about the Mario series are necessary because in my article titled "Mario (Character)" I listed the games he has been in on the 3DS, which because of the links in those sections, people can then follow those to more 3DS game pages, and read more about the 3DS in general. Plus, Mario has already appeared in more 3DS games than any other character, so I think its fair we at least have a page about him, but not necessarily about Luigi, Bowser, etc. So I'd like to leave the Mario pages how they are because of these reasons. Joemario13 22:42, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Joemario13 Wikia Might Come to An End All this work might just vanish.The new bill thats just been passed in America gives the goverment all rights over this website which put our ideas at risk.We have to do something about this.Let's fight back!By that I mean, let's join Wikia's campain to stop this. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 20:33, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I KNEW ITS GOING TO HAPPEN MULTIPLE VANDALS ARE ATTACKING OUT WIKI.THEY ARE DELETING EVERYTHING ON THE MAIN PAGE AND EVERY OTHER PAGE.I suggest you BLOCK THEM NOW! User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 21:04, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Wiki redesign Hi J.Severe! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Community Development Team. We noticed what a great job you guys are doing on this wiki, and wanted to help you guys out by giving your wiki a makeover. Naturally we can't just redesign the wiki without your permission! The redesign will involve a mainpage overhaul, a new skin and a new wordmark. Of course none of these are mandatory, and if you don't want us to change them just say so! Please leave me a message at my talk page with your decision! Cheers, Mark (talk) 00:45, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Great! I'll get started then! I'll present you with a draft of the changes somewhere next week. Mark (talk) 00:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I've put the new design online; what do you think? Feel free to take it offline again if you don't like it and tell me what you don't like, and I'll change it. Mark (talk) 14:43, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Glad you like it! Regarding the wordmark, isn't there a Mario Kart 3DS game as well? If not, do you have any suggestions for a 3DS character? Mark (talk) 12:48, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Logo So I like the new logo for the wiki but I miss how the older ones had the sideways "3" turned into a "W" and I also miss how the logo had a mini-3DS featured in it like our previous one. I think we should continue to experament around with the wiki design over the next few weeks until we find a happy compromise for everyone. Joemario13 19:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC)joemario13 Profile Masthead Hey, J.Severe! I love the new look on this wiki, looks very professional. I would like to add something to it, a custom profile masthead. This will change the area where "Whom all True Warriors Strive For aka J.Severe" appears. I've provided a preview of the change if you're wondering what the design will look like: Nintendo3DSWikiMasthead.png Nintendo3DSWikiMasthead Preview.png The code is right here, just add it to the MediaWiki:Wikia.css page: /* Profile Masthead */ .UserProfileMasthead .masthead-info hgroup { background-color: #e11719; background-image: url("http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/nintendo3ds/images/3/35/Nintendo3DSWikiMasthead.png"); border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; color: #ffcc00; overflow: auto; padding: 8px 25px; } If you don't like the yellow font coloring, then you can change it to whatever color you want. Just change this one for the font: "color: #ffcc00;." Here is a great resource on web colors if you don't know any web color codes off hand: Wikipedia - Web colors Remember, don't feel obligated to use this if you don't want to. If you don't like this design, I could try to design one more to your liking or you can leave the profile masthead the way it is. – ISodium (T - - VGW - MW) 23:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Friend codes Thanks! Please add my friend code, too. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 23:21, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi 3DS = False? Are you sure that Yoshi 3DS is false info? I'm thinking about deleting the page. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 01:20, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, The Guy With Odds Forever in his Favour. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 00:38, March 16, 2012 (UTC) P.S. nice drawings on the Swapnotes :P Lies, lies, lies I'll get the game....let's see if "What I say is a lie". :P (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 01:17, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Talk page I think you should archive your talk page in a while, it's getting a little bit long (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 14:50, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I have made edits and renamed the Animal Crossing 3DS page to Animal Crossing: Jump Out, as nintendo has said that it is it's name. I was trying to leave a refference to the link of the page where I found out the info, but it seems I have forgot how to. Sorry for any problems I may have casued. Stockcarboy100 02:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi 3DS All of the people at the Yoshi Wiki still insist on keeping the Yoshi 3DS page there because they say it has been announced. I really dunno. I haven't seen anything about it, have you? Respond via Swapnote or my talk page. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 01:30, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I saw that figure you posted of Pit and Palutena! It looks like it might be a garage kit made of Resin (probably still in progress) Where did you find it? >.> Cuz if it's a GK I'd love to buy one! on that page where you are talking about ar searcher and pokedex pro that pokmeon shadow is tornadus in its therian forme, it is only obtainable through that app and u can send it to black 2 and white 2 u can also capture thundurus and landurous in their respective formes too, also sendable to white 2 and black 2 i will probably not be on more as i only signed up to let everyone know that (i know weird) but i knew it and felt the need to let ppl know and u seemed the best guy to contact so u can post this becuase i cant on that page 4 some reason just tell them its from me Noobfixer 04:30, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo Wiki Hello! I am BlackLodge, admin at the Nintendo Wiki. I was curious if you would consider becoming affiliates with us. We are always looking for new editors devoted to specific areas of expertise, and I'm sure our two communities would be interested in each other's content. Check out our 3DS Portal http://www.nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:_Nintendo_3DS. Thank you for your consideration, and I hope to hear back from you soon. Feel free to leave me a message at the Nintendo Wiki. BlackLodge (talk) 21:26, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :Great! I'll work on the details when I have a bit more time! BlackLodge (talk) 15:50, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi, just thought I'd let you know we've officially added you to our list of affiliates on our main page. BlackLodge (talk) 18:51, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Pengaweeno The user Pengaweeno is causing trouble and keeps undoing my changes to the Fallblox redirect to the Crashmo page. He also inserts things like "What a stupid name" and "Lucky guess!" into the page. – iSodium 21:52, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Alliance Question Do you actually have a PARTNER-CTR CAPTURE? Where did you get it? Reversalmushroom "It" returns This user 121.96.10.3 is continuing to vandalize Mario Kart 7 page & still add nonsenseful names to the page. You can now block him now for 2 months & if "it" returns again, block "it" exponentially (like 2^X, where X is how many times he was free & then vandalized pages again). That 3DS Guy (talk) 03:41, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Done. --'J. Severe' (All life’s a joke, it’s just up to you to create the punchline.) 22:32, May 30, 2013 (UTC) : Also block this user 112.157.104.102 for indefinitly for constant page removal of stuffThat 3DS Guy (talk) 21:24, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I've blocked the user for three months. I'll block them for infinity if they come back afterward and continue to spam pages. --'J. Severe' Life’s a joke, it’s up to you to create the punchline. 23:04, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Blog Can you rename User blog:MassiveSodaDuck/Nintendo 3DS friend code exchange to my new username (MsD)? I got my account renamed but the bot didn't rename any of my blogs or comments. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 18:01, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :Done. --'J. Severe' Life’s a joke, it’s up to you to create the punchline. 22:42, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi this is my first time joining a wikia and i don't know much about em and i was wondering if i could get some help. I recently imported my mii from my wii to my 3DS XL and was wondering how to make that my primary mii to use in street plaza and mario kart e.c. It would be great if i could get some help. Thank's.STROHMDS (talk) 12:52, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :To change your Mii in StreetPass Mii Plaza, all you have to do is go to it, select your Mii character, select Mii settings, select StreetPass Setting, and then choose the Mii you want from the list that pops up. To change your Mii in Mario Kart 7, go to the Mario Kart Channel on it, select your Mii's face in the bottom right corner, and then select "Change Mii." If you were looking to change your personal Mii (as in, the Mii that appears on your friend card), there is no way to do that as far as I know. --'J. Severe' Life’s a joke, it’s up to you to create the punchline. 22:42, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, J Severe. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap videos from outside providers to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Locking Page I suggest you lock the mainpage to prevent vandalism. Thanks! -- 18:16, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the suggestion! --'J. Severe' Life’s a joke, it’s up to you to create the punchline. 20:31, December 10, 2013 (UTC) A mess that needs a repair The user Scoobay is ruining the wiki by creating articles that it doesn't need, you should block him or something 'cause he created a mess. Tmx (talk) 00:04, January 17, 2014 (UTC)